mondo_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Return to Raimangal
Return to Raimangal (Italian: Ritorno a Rajmangal) is the seventh episode of the second season (The Tiger Roars Again) and the thirty-third overall episode of the animated series, Sandokan. Plot The episode begins with Nazima and Ada talking about Suyodhana’s old temple, musing over how there is nothing left but the sect of thugs will be nourished by Ada’s blood. The panther drags Ada inside the secret lair with Nazima right behind them. Nazima uses the cobra flute to magically transfer the tree roots into a statue of Kali, befoe welcoming Ada to Kali’s kingdom of terror. Kaleem, who had been looking for Amina, stumbles on the group and stutters in fright while promising to save her. Amina calms him and explains her alliance, the group taking camp that night while Sandokan assures Kaleem that they will help him rescue his son. In between those two scenes, Nazima enters a secret passageway inside the temple to retrieve the heart of Kali, While heading toward Raimangal, the thugs have given Kaleem, whose son they’d kidnapped, a powerful sleeping potion to put in the water of a group led by Sandokan. But as fate would have it, Sandokan passes the bottle to Yanez, deciding not to drink. Sandokan realizes Kaleem’s treachery and confronts him angrily, whilst promising to rescue his son anyway. The two, with Kammamuri, devise a ruse and Kaleem brings Sandokan before the thugs, holding the impression of him being a prisoner. However, a scuffle with the thugs then ensues, the latter throwing Kaleem’s son into the water to drown from which Kammamuri and Kalim emerge victorious, rescued the son. However, Yanez, Marianne, Amina, and Tremal-Naik are taken prisoner. Nazima tells Ada she arranged for some of her friends to watch her being sacrificed, having the thugs bring forth Tremal-Naik, Amina, Yanez, and Marianne as hostages. Ada steps forward in horror, but Nazima pushes her back. Upon realizing that Sandokan is not among the captive, Nazima goes into a rage, grabbing Ada by the collar of her dress and using her magic to blind Tremal-Naik after he tries to embrace Ada. Ada watches in horror as her love is blinded. Thus, our friends penetrate the temple undercover under a ruse. They plan an attack as Nazima honors and praises Kali, the thugs parroting her words. Using witchcraft, Nazima ignites the ceremonial bonfire in a display of erratic smoke before settling into fire. Ada is led out from a doorway, her hands ties with two thugs holding her arms. Sandokan takes notice of this and holds back Kammamuri, who was about to jump up and attack the thugs as Ada struggled. Nazima acknowledged the drummers, and chanting continues. A rope falls from the ceiling and Ada’s wrists are tied. The rope raises Ada’s arms upright, she exclaiming in fear while a thug repeatedly whips her. Tremal-Naik angrily calls Nazima a witch, demanding her to release Ada. Nazima halts the thug and Ada is pulled from the ground, barely hitting the flames and hanging helplessly over the bonfire. Sandokan and his accomplices devise a plan for them to rescue their friends and defeating the thugs. Kammamuri reveals a hidden slingshot from his pantaloons, using it to strike the thug holding the wheel in the eye as Sandokan begins to fight. Ada goes spiraling at the fire, Sandokan making work of the thugs and grabbing her just in the nick of time, landing a few feet away. A fight brews becuase of this, Nazima angrily demanding that the thugs slay Sandokan while Kammamuri frees Amina and Marianne from their cages. Ada trips the thugs with the rope, where some almost hit the fire. Dharma battles the stone panther, which falls into the bonfire, resulting in an explosion. Nazima recaptures Ada and forces her out of the chamber, with her friends trying to pursue. The temple is destroyed with the thugs fleeing, with Sandokan going alone to rescue Ada. Ada, at swordpoint, uses her acting and cunning to feign an injury to secretly grab a rock. While Nazima heartlessly dismisses her, Ada uses the rock to take the woman by surprise and slam the sword from her hand, taking it. Angrily claiming that Nazima will pay for blinding Tremal-Naik, Ada aims the sword at her captor. Nazima uses three illusions to confuse Ada, however the latter uses her senses and strikes Nazima in the heart. Sandokan reaches Ada, and the two of them enter the chamber to which Nazima has entered. Nazima plans on turning them to stone with a cobra, but Sandokan throws it back at her and she becomes stone. Tremal-Naik’s vision returns moments later, and Sandokan claims that Nazima is defeated. Ada and her love embrace, Yanez celebrating and Amina expressing sadness about having to return home. Kammamuri offers her a ride on Dharma and Amina expresses her thanks by kissing Kammamuri on the cheek and giving him a hug, much to the surprise and awkward of both of them moments later. Sandokan and Kalim congratulate each other and Sandokan remarks that Nazima’s world is only stone. However, Nazima’s bat enters the chamber inside the temple and lands on the statue, which slightly moves a few minutes later. Characters 'Main' * Sandokan * Yanez * Marianne * Kammamuri * Paco * Dharma 'Supporting' * Kalim * Amina * Ada * Tremal-Naik 'Villains' * Nazima * The Thugs of Kali Category:Television episodes Category:Sandokan episodes